The invention arose during development efforts directed toward providing a soft overspaced control for a two-cycle internal combustion engine, including a marine drive.
The invention prevents a two-cycle internal combustion marine engine from overspeeding by controlling the ignition. When a speed threshold is reached, the invention will progressively kill the ignition to the cylinders depending upon the amount the threshold is exceeded.